England's maid costume
by Maplesyrupotaku
Summary: Francis manages to get Arthur into an outfit that pleases america, lemon, yaoi, boyxboy. M for, well, lemon. Yeah I am really bad at writing summaries.


This is my first lemon so don't flame me. Again, is YAOI LEMON, don't like, don't read.  
>-<p>"Don't hurt flying mint bunny!"<br>"If you do what I say I wont hurt your flying friend." The Frenchman knew exactly what to say to make Arthur obey him.  
>"Fine, where is it?" The large eyebrowed nation sighed in defeat.<br>"Here~!" Francis handed Arthur an outfit.  
>"Go get ready~!" He sang as he skipped away.<p>

Later, France gathered America, Japan, Italy, Germany and China in the meeting room to show them something they would never forget. "Come on England, don't be shy!"  
>Blushing, he entered the room wearing a very short maids outfit, complete with frills. After the initial laughter had died down Francis beckoned him over and got him to get up on the table.<p>

Alfred couldn't help but enjoy it, he found himself blushing as well. Francis saw this and decided to have some fun with it by turning on the air conditioning, blowing up Arthur's skirt, revealing knickers designed like the American flag. Then Alfred quickly left the room hoping that no-one noticed the huge bulge in his pants. France noticed.  
>"I released flying mint bunny so there id no need for you to be humiliated any more~!"<br>Wasting no time at all he jumped of the table (skirt flying up again) and almost ran out of the room, where he found Alfred on the floor leaning against the wall, completly red in the face.  
>"Hey, England?"<br>"Y-yes." Arthur knew something was strage from the use of the name England as oppesed to Iggy.  
>"You're wearin' me on your underwear."<br>Arthur felt the blush retern to his cheeks as he nodded his reply. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as firm lips pressed against his own, a hand tangled in his blond hair while the other pulled him in by his waist,  
>He closed his eyes.<p>

Arthur let the younger nation guide him into a nearby store room, where he lowered them to the floor. The icy cold of it made Authur gasp, giving the other full entrence to his mouth. Alfred explored the hot mouth fully before sloding the hand that was around Arthur's waist down to his thigh. Authur wrapped his arms around Alfreds neck, deepening the kiss if that was possible as Alfreds hand moved slowly up that smooth, porcalin skin, under the skirt untill he found what he was looking for. In one swiff, effortless motion he had removed Arthurs underwear. Alfred worked on removing his own pants while Arthur slid his hands up his shirt, getting it over the blue eyed nations head.

The America pulled away from the kiss but only by a few inches. The smaller man whined in protest but it changed into a moan of pleasure as Alfred slid two fingers into his mouth,Arthur liked and sucked on the fingers untill the younger man couldn't wait and and removed them. He circled the wet diget around Arthur's entrence to tease him , to make him want it so badly.  
>"S-stop toying w-with m-me." Pleaded the Brit. Alfred figured he wanted it bad enough and proceded to force both fingers inside him, he ghasped and then moaned as the large nation on top of his scissered and sreached him.<p>

"hey, wanna know whats really sexy?"  
>"What?"<br>"I'm about to fuck you and you're still wearing that maids costume, wwhich by the way, makes you look seriously hot." He said the last words slowly and quietly against Arthur's neck then bit him, sucking and nipping the wet skin, leaving a mark of ownership. Arthur squired, Alfred knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer so he removed his fingers from his brit and positioned himself.  
>"Ready?"<br>"Yes."  
>Without delay he pushed himself into the island nation causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he decided to be a bit more gentle as he started a steady rythm.<p>

They contineud like that for a few minites so Alfred knew he could go faster and harder, he thrust into the emerald eyed man, hitting a very sensitive spot. Arthur had to bite his lpi to prevent him screaming America's name, after all, everyone else was in the next room and the obnoxious American would never let it go.

After a few more thrusts like that (each causing Arthur to moan involentereyly) the small maid came, soiling his costume, he tensed up, the tight heat causing America to release inside him shortly after.

Alfred flopped next to Arthur and pulled his jacket over them as a blanket. He pulled into his chest and they snuggled on the floor, neither wanting to move.

-  
>Hope you liked it (even though the ending was rushed)<br>Sorry for any spelling mistakes, it was really late when I wrote this and for some reason spell check decided to rebel agaisnt This is my first lemon so don't flame me. Again, is YAOI LEMON, don't like, don't read.  
>-<p>

"Don't hurt flying mint bunny!"  
>"If you do what I say I wont hurt your flying friend." The Frenchman knew exactly what to say to make Arthur obey him.<br>"Fine, where is it?" The large eyebrowed nation sighed in defeat.  
>"Here~!" Francis handed Arthur an outfit.<br>"Go get ready~!" He sang as he skipped away.

Later, France gathered America, Japan, Italy, Germany and China in the meeting room to show them something they would never forget. "Come on England, don't be shy!"  
>Blushing, he entered the room wearing a very short maids outfit, complete with frills. After the initial laughter had died down Francis beckoned him over and got him to get up on the table.<p>

Alfred couldn't help but enjoy it, he found himself blushing as well. Francis saw this and decided to have some fun with it by turning on the air conditioning, blowing up Arthur's skirt, revealing knickers designed like the American flag. Then Alfred quickly left the room hoping that no-one noticed the huge bulge in his pants. France noticed.  
>"I released flying mint bunny so there id no need for you to be humiliated any more~!"<br>Wasting no time at all he jumped of the table (skirt flying up again) and almost ran out of the room, where he found Alfred on the floor leaning against the wall, completly red in the face.  
>"Hey, England?"<br>"Y-yes." Arthur knew something was strage from the use of the name England as oppesed to Iggy.  
>"You're wearin' me on your underwear."<br>Arthur felt the blush retern to his cheeks as he nodded his reply. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as firm lips pressed against his own, a hand tangled in his blond hair while the other pulled him in by his waist,  
>He closed his eyes.<p>

Arthur let the younger nation guide him into a nearby store room, where he lowered them to the floor. The icy cold of it made Authur gasp, giving the other full entrence to his mouth. Alfred explored the hot mouth fully before sloding the hand that was around Arthur's waist down to his thigh. Authur wrapped his arms around Alfreds neck, deepening the kiss if that was possible as Alfreds hand moved slowly up that smooth, porcalin skin, under the skirt untill he found what he was looking for. In one swiff, effortless motion he had removed Arthurs underwear. Alfred worked on removing his own pants while Arthur slid his hands up his shirt, getting it over the blue eyed nations head.

The America pulled away from the kiss but only by a few inches. The smaller man whined in protest but it changed into a moan of pleasure as Alfred slid two fingers into his mouth,Arthur liked and sucked on the fingers untill the younger man couldn't wait and and removed them. He circled the wet diget around Arthur's entrence to tease him , to make him want it so badly.  
>"S-stop toying w-with m-me." Pleaded the Brit. Alfred figured he wanted it bad enough and proceded to force both fingers inside him, he ghasped and then moaned as the large nation on top of his scissered and sreached him.<p>

"hey, wanna know whats really sexy?"  
>"What?"<br>"I'm about to fuck you and you're still wearing that maids costume, wwhich by the way, makes you look seriously hot." He said the last words slowly and quietly against Arthur's neck then bit him, sucking and nipping the wet skin, leaving a mark of ownership. Arthur squired, Alfred knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer so he removed his fingers from his brit and positioned himself.  
>"Ready?"<br>"Yes."  
>Without delay he pushed himself into the island nation causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he decided to be a bit more gentle as he started a steady rythm.<p>

They contineud like that for a few minites so Alfred knew he could go faster and harder, he thrust into the emerald eyed man, hitting a very sensitive spot. Arthur had to bite his lpi to prevent him screaming America's name, after all, everyone else was in the next room and the obnoxious American would never let it go.

After a few more thrusts like that (each causing Arthur to moan involentereyly) the small maid came, soiling his costume, he tensed up, the tight heat causing America to release inside him shortly after.

Alfred flopped next to Arthur and pulled his jacket over them as a blanket. He pulled into his chest and they snuggled on the floor, neither wanting to move.

-  
>Hope you liked it (even though the ending was rushed)<br>Sorry for any bad spelling, I wrote this quite late (about 3:30)


End file.
